


Firebird

by Liepik



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill takes many forms, BillDip if you squint, Death Spirit Bill Cipher, Ending can be up to interpretation, Forest spirit Dipper, It's lightly implied, Life death and rebirth, M/M, Mabel is charming as a unicorn, Mabelcorn - Freeform, Monster Bill Cipher, Triangle Bill Cipher, like a full corn, not a half corn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liepik/pseuds/Liepik
Summary: Inspired by Igor Stravinski's ballet, "The Firebird" and Disney's, "Fantasia 2000".





	Firebird

**Author's Note:**

> Woah. Such an original title. Damn. 
> 
> Anyway, here's this hot mess. As stated in summary, I took inspiration from Stravinski's Firebird for this. I first heard this piece in Disney's film, Fantasia 2000, and it's one of my all-time favorite disney movies. I'd recommend either listening to the song or watching the part of the film with the firebird segment in it because the visualization is freakin' rad and will probably enrich what you'll read here. 
> 
> Or maybe you've already seen the film! That would make you one of eight and a half people I'm aware of that actually know what fantasia is, because every time I bring it up, no one seems to know what I speak of.

_Surrounded by vast mountains and tucked away within a secluded pocket of the earth existed a forest. A wooded sanctuary to which only few were privy to. A bewitching place of lush greenery and vivid life unmarred and untainted by forces that, given the right circumstances, would seek to harm it._

_This forest of towering pines, of creeping vines and the honeyed scent of budding fruit, of sundry flora and fauna maintained itself not through sheer will, but through the diligence and care of its humble protector._

_A forest spirit, whom from his very conception breathed life into the land, cultivating and nurturing it like a dear child. It belonged to him, and he belonged to it. The symbiosis of such a coupling was incomparable, and the fair spirit believed this to be true. He felt it within his divinity as a guardian that his woods, his reason for being, were sacred, and so would remain safe._

_Of course, believing something to be true and being aware of the harsh reality of an actual truth were mutually exclusive._

_This sentiment was echoed through a second dweller of the wood._

_A guardian of life he was not, however, though his bright and golden exterior could have fooled anyone._

_Of fiery temperament and resigned to a cycle of ending that which was once thriving, the second entity had been rendered utterly bewildered when he had first sensed him._

_A cherub-faced, wisp of a forest guardian that had, out of nowhere, sprung from the barren earth and washed over the land with a burgeoning freshness. He brought with him vitality and rejuvenation, something which he himself balked at. How dare this whelp intrude on what he had jurisdiction over? Sure, it was bleak and nothing more than a husk for him to wander aimlessly about, but it was his, and what he was expressly there for. To maintain._

_But now…well now everything was green. And what a nauseating sight it was._

_So, what? Was he supposed to sit back and let this greenhorn, mouse of a_ child _render his existence moot?_

_No. It was impossible, and he’d see to it that the child understood this._

***

_Of course, try as he might,_ and oh did he try, _the spirit of decay through no fault of his own had fallen under this stupid guardian’s spell._

_It was hard to remain resentful when such a cherubic being smiled endearingly at something so inane as the creation of a lily. Or when an overly-engorged bumblebee, in all its fatuousness lazily meandered through the air, only to fumble in its flight and graze the cheek of the guardian who simply laughed._

Laughter, _instead of incineration._

_How sickening._

_And yet, the blackened recesses of what humans would call a heart thumped painfully in his chest cavity. Loneliness had not been something he had bothered to dwell on in all his existence, and yet after a few short years of watching this spirit (where through observation of chittering wildlife he learned was named Mason), he longed for contact. Ached for some kind of acknowledgement of his work, of he himself._

_Yes, it was true that he was an end to many things, but not everything that had an end was unsightly. Yet after every tapering-off of spring into summer, summer into fall, and fall into finally the chill of winter, he noticed his Mason would smile sadly at the decaying of leaves and the beginnings of frost._

_And then he’d_ leave.

_A hibernation, presumably, but it angered the golden spirit that the other simply couldn’t be bothered to witness his doings. Were not the changing of leaves to bright and colorful dancers on the wind something to behold? Or the crystal brilliance of ice under the moonlight not breathtaking?_

_No. These things were dead, after all._

_This cycle continued on for far longer than the spirit could cope with, for he became increasingly bitter every time spring would rear its head and the guardian would tuck himself into his fields of daisy and heather. Smile as he’d watch flocks of fluorescent Blue Morphos flutter above him in droves._

_And now…now he was despairing over the fact he was practically nonexistent to this being._

_He couldn’t get close. He’d cause the plants and animals to wither away. No telling how Mason would react to that, but it probably wouldn’t be favorable. He was unable to gift Mason with his work either, for the guardian slept away during the months of his reign and only resurfaced to bathe the land in green once again._

_It hurt him to know that he would never be near this spirit of life. It was soul-crushing. It was wretched._

It was unfair.

_And as he let these feelings fester within him, the golden spirit eventually fell to a point where he was so affected by this jealousy, longing and anger, that he willingly isolated himself._

_Blackened and hardened, he absconded, just like his Mason from him._

***

The air was still, the lingering bite of winter slowly receding as a creature picked its way through the snow carefully, lifting its muzzle to take in the scent of the morning.

This creature, a gorgeous mare, adorned with a hardened spiral atop her head and flanks as pure as the snow beneath her hooves casually trotted down a gentle slope and into a grove of naked trees. She was pleasantly aware of how soon the barren trunks would regain their former lush foliage and was giddy for the reemergence of the year’s buds.

On nimble legs she made her way across the clearing, stopping briefly in the entrance to the mouth of a cave. She had visited this place many a time, and with no reserves stepped into the clear pool of water that occupied the floor of the cave, wading into the deeper part with ease.

The mare craned her neck upwards and let a puff of frozen air release from her mouth, the vapor traveling languidly through the air and passing over a low-hanging stalactite. A few droplets had begun to form onto the spear-like rock, sliding down the sides to drip into the water below.

The unicorn looked on with no small amount of fascination as the droplets further disturbed the water, the liquid taking a more solid form as a small formation gathered around itself and made its way towards her. The liquid mound suddenly attained more definable features as it lifted itself out of the water, revealing it to be a petite male with playful brown locks and intelligent eyes.

His body was of a slight build, delicate sloping curves that ended in a soft billowing towards the bottom as if it were a flowing dress. His face had retained a certain roundness to it, a button nose displayed demurely and lips like the petals of a flower. His hair, while he liked to keep it the shade of tree bark, dark and brown, tended to fluctuate in color just as the rest of his body did. He often found his palette wavering between shades of grass and leaves, to the calmer shades of blue sky and water. It never did stay consistent.

The mare delighted in seeing her dearest friend again, offering her muzzle in greeting and letting out a soft nicker as the forest spirit brought both his arms up to grace her with a hug, his eyes crinkling with fondness and a small smile adorning his face.

After exchanging affectionate greetings, the pair simultaneously looked to the mouth of the cave and out into the forest.

Mason’s smile dimmed at the sight of bare branches and grey sky, though his eyes closed in brief contentment as he felt his magic well within him to take on the task at hand.

He moved past his companion and out into the clearing, letting his arms lift from his sides as he took to the air, spanning his reach out the farthest it could as he glided above the ground. His train of flowing garb, not unlike a robe of nature medley, transforming the land below him back into its previous splendor.

Snow melted and tress flourished as Mason worked, waves of grass following in his wake as he sailed through the air, soaring ever higher above burgeoning treetops and delighting in the revival of his forest. He shook butterflies and bees free from his tresses, laughing animatedly as he swooped low towards the ground again, hovering above a fertile patch of dirt and digging his fingers into it.

Bringing his hands together, he pulled upward and released them, a tinkling giggle escaping him as he gazed upon the large foxglove he’d just created, running his fingers delicately over the dirt around the flower as scatterings of lily of the valley sprung up alongside it.

The unicorn, who had been standing a few yards away from the spirit, snorted and shook her head in amusement as she watched the boy work his wonders into the surrounding area. She whinnied briefly in order to get the spirit’s attention, casting her gaze towards a drooping tree, barren of substance, and pawed at the ground with one hoof, snorting expectantly.

Mason took this prompt in stride and glided towards the tree, anticipation clear in his deep brown eyes as he quickly wound his form around it, expanding his arms’ reach out to either side of him as he drove himself upwards, the short burst leaving a torrent of petals showering down to the forest floor in his wake.

The tree, clearly a cherry blossom by the token of its numerous pink petals, was a lovely sight to behold now, and Mason wasn’t done with just this one act.

He shot up into the sky once more with vigor, racing high above the tops of the firs and pines to weave his magic and transform the rest of the deadened forest. Dogwoods and maples, birches and willows all shed their dreary exteriors in place of flowering branches and bountiful boughs at Mason’s encouraging insistence.

Ferns and hostas littered the ground, finding solace in the shade of such trees while patches of bluebells, violas and pansies took root and ran rampant along the ground in rolling fields.

Travelling further and further away from his dwelling, Mason took notice of a mountain before him and flew towards it, running parallel to the mountainside as he scaled up and up, his greenery trailing not too far behind him before he felt his magic stutter and fizzle out.

Surprised at this sudden drain on his energy, the bewildered spirit surveyed the area below him, noticing a distinct line at where his flora ended and the barren rock began.

He ran the tail end of his form over the ground several times, but to no avail as it seemed to reject any nurturing by his hand.

Well this was…odd.

The spirit’s lips turned downward at the uncooperative nature of the earth and sought to further explore the area. This had never happened to him before, after all. He glanced upward at what should have been the peak of the mountain, but was startled to find that instead of a definite crest, the top was cut off, and as he hovered cautiously towards the highest point he was shocked to find that this wasn’t merely a mountain. It was hollowed on the inside, sloping downward to create a bowl.

Gripping the edge of the rock as he peered over the lip, his eyes widened at something he’d never come across in all his time residing within the forest.

His curiosity getting the best of him, the spirit flew into the basin, senses on high alert for anything out of the ordinary as his form flickered to that of one with legs and daintily landed in front of…

Well, of what, he wasn’t certain, but whatever it was it was weirdly…

Beautiful?

Alluring?

An indistinguishable figure, though vaguely reminiscent of a pyramid, sat imposingly within the center of the crater. Its ebony, marble facade gleamed under the light of the sun, almost seeming to beckon its audience closer as an idol would to a worshiper. The air down here felt heavier, had a weightiness to it that begged the question whether or not something other than this statue resided here, but as Mason glanced all around him, he could pinpoint nothing.

Quickly he gazed upon the statue once again, his attention rapt upon the deep midnight of its surface. The behemoth looked smooth to the touch, not a scratch or a pockmark to be noticed.

Mason’s eyelids fell slightly, for the air had steadily been rising in temperature, blanketing his body with a warmth that could have rivaled the sun in intensity. But it felt…calming.

It shouldn’t be a cause for worry he thought hazily, not having noticed his outstretched arm reaching towards the figure until a few seconds later, though he did not startle. He observed his fingers languidly as a small smile curled his lips, a hum of a giggle spilling from them and his eyes gluing themselves to the onyx-black surface. It was getting increasingly harder to look at anything else.

It was so _mesmerizing_. So pretty.

So…

And his fingertips narrowly grazed the blackened rock, though what came after he never could have foreseen.

As if the statue was gasoline and he the lit match thrown onto it, he was instantly thrown back at the explosion of heat and energy erupting from the spot, fire spitting up from the scours in the rock and smoke belching into the air. The ebony rock crumbled and fell away to reveal a gargantuan monster of gold and blood red, shaking debris clear of itself. As it rose up on spindly, gnarled limbs Mason realized that he had been right to equate it to a pyramid. Though now it appeared the thing was comprised of a layering of pyramids, all with grotesque tongues poking out and slaving molten rock onto its own form. Razor sharp teeth protruded from the crevices of the beast’s sides, glowing hot like embers and sparking every now and again.

From its generous maws spilled smoke and flame, obscuring its upper-most pyramid from view until a bellowing roar ripped through its mouths in chilling dissonance, causing the smoke to fluctuate and reveal a single glowing eye piercing straight through the horrified spirit lain sprawled along the ground.

Mason felt as though he were now the statue, unable, and perhaps unwilling to move from his spot out of sheer terror. His limbs locked up as the monster (it couldn’t be anything else but a monster dear god what was this) stared him down, taking a threatening lurch forward and letting loose another ear-splitting roar, the ground rumbling beneath the weight of the creature and threatening to fall away.

All too suddenly, like a light being flicked on, the creature reared back and a stream of magma spewed from one of the thing’s mouths. Mason’s mind was decidedly made up then and forced his unresponsive limbs into action.

He scrambled to his feet and threw himself out of the way of the onslaught, sparing not a second glance to the melting figure behind him as he hurled himself up and out of the now-volcano, speeding back down the mountain at inhuman speed, his magic fighting to keep him balanced. An answering screech followed him and he almost let out a yelp as he felt the ground give way under him, a shower of soil and rock hitting him as he felt the shock wave of an explosion off to his side. No doubt this thing was in pursuit of him.

Mason could have cried as he saw one of his cherry blossom trees coming into view several yards ahead of him. A rebellious fire ignited in his heart as he nearly fell into it in his desperation, rapidly turning his body to face the river of sentient magma hurtling down the mountainside after him. He threw his arms out and released a strangled shout, bracing his back against the trunk of the tree and hoping to all hope that this thing held a shred of compassion.

The hope melted away and fear gripped his heart once again as the pyramid-turned-hell fire hurtled toward him at an even faster rate, unfazed by the spirit’s feeble attempt to spark pity in it.

Mason was yet again forced to retreat as the magma-being split its face open to reveal a cavernous opening, engulfing the spot he had just been rooted and setting the tree ablaze. The guardian cried out and nearly tripped over himself in his attempt to outrun the creature.

On a hilltop in the distance, a hoofed creature nervously pawed the ground and reared her head back, braying noisily and flaring her nostrils as she observed the carnage unfolding before her.

The sky was choked with undulating clouds of smoke, a conflagration raging across the plains and eating up everything in its wake as the central contributor to this maelstrom of destruction continuously spewed out a heavy torrent of the earth’s molten core from its base.

Mason hadn’t any time to even think about the well-being of anything else as he narrowly avoided being slammed up against a cliff-side and killed by the creature’s deadly body. He tried to outwit the thing and position himself in an area that would perhaps be hard to reach, but he found this to be futile as the body of magma this creature wielded seemed to defy the very nature of everything around it.

Mason flew from his perch atop a crag in the cliff as he was accosted from both above and below him, the immense heat rolling off the monster enough to singe his skin, his magic unable to keep up with him to heal him as he scaled the cliff in near hysteria, launching himself up the rest of the way and onto the flat of its plateau.

The sight that greeted his eyes could have knocked him to the ground if he wasn’t in a state of flight in this moment. An anguished sob wracked his body and his eyes stung from not only the smoke in the air but the sorrow he felt at the desecration of life he was being subjected to.

Everything below him was one continuous blur of raging inferno, thick clouds of black smoke blotting out the sky.

A harried shriek of anger would have escaped him if the sound hadn’t caught in his throat at the appearance of the monster eclipsing his vision. It had materialized suddenly and without warning, towering over his prone form and rumbling menacingly, magma popping and bursting along the length of its body and waves of heat radiating from it.

Mason turned tail and fled, hardly noticing the stones digging into his heels as he practically flew across the ground, legs pumping and heart aflutter as he hastily dodged the scorched bodies of trees. The scenery around him sped by in a whirlwind as he chose a tree at random to throw himself at and wildly scramble up its length, hands deftly gripping branches and swiftly hoisting himself higher and higher until there was nothing left to grab.

He found himself hugging the treetop in alarm as he briefly flailed, righting himself and wrapping his form around the thin trunk.

As though possessed, Mason’s head snapped to the side and gazed upon the horror now blocking out everything in sight. Nowhere was safe. _He couldn't escape._

The monster had reverted to its original imposing stature, a flaming geometrical nightmare in all its malformed glory. Entire form blazing and spitting fumes, the forest spirit could do nothing but meekly whimper as one of the creature’s eyes fell upon him again.

It merely stared, as if it were pondering something.

Mason’s form shook slightly, knuckles turning a lighter shade of green as they gripped the bark of the tree. He didn’t want this thing looking at him like that. Like he was some puzzle to dismantle and figure out.

As if noticing him for the first time, the creature trilled, though it sounded more like a shriek as it continued to molest his form with an ever-searching eye. Mason flinched at the sound piercing his ears, wincing and shrinking back on himself.

Everything froze.

Mason stared up at the eye with trepidation, for the hulking form had ceased moving for just a moment as if struck.

The monster let loose a guttural groaning, pained sounding, and Mason could only helplessly stare forward as the creature tossed its form from side to side.

Had he done something to upset the creature further? Mason was terrified of the possibility but was rendered still as the beast, all at once, reared itself back again and let an ear-splitting wail tear the air asunder, a cry interlaced with mourning and sorrow as it lifted two of its massive appendages up, bringing them down onto the terrified spirit in a flurry.

The last thing Mason saw was fire.

***

The air was still.

No chill of winter accompanied it.

A creature steadily picked its way over felled logs and the charred remains of plant life, taking care where it placed its hooves upon the debris-ridden ground.

Bits of ash floated aimlessly through the air, the mare’s breath disturbing the paths of some pieces as air snorted through her nostrils.

Her hoof-falls were loud in the resounding quiet as she carried her gaze into the distance, searching for something. For someone.

Her ears pricked forward, flicking briefly as she zeroed in on what had caught her attention. Not far in front of her lie a pile of silver ash, unassuming and seemingly dead as the rest of the area, though the mare knew better.

Walking up to the discoloration on the ground, she lowered her head down toward the earth and with mouth agape, breathed onto the silver substance, disturbing the pile and watching its contents slowly start to swirl in tandem, piecing together the hunched over form of a spirit. His skin was graying and patches of himself flaked off at every subtle movement as he knelt there, hiding his face from view as his disheveled locks blocked his expression from her.

His eyes flickered up to take in the devastating state of the land, broken, splintered trees sticking out of the earth like jagged teeth, a sickening grey ash lingering on every available surface and the beauty he once helped to flourish with his hands reduced to blackened scorch marks upon the earth.

The spirit covered his eyes with his hands, burying himself in them as he hunched further in on himself, making his form smaller and visibly shivering, fighting not to let any sound escape him.

His companion whinnied softly, nudging her nose gently into the shoulder of the spirit, causing him to take his hands from his face and lift his head slowly. His expression was lax with grief, but the mare stared imploringly at him with deep pools of chestnut, placing the tip of her horn near him and urging him to comply with quiet nickers.

He cautiously reached out, slipping his fingers over her horn and contemplated pulling back, but he soon found himself accepting her invitation and firmly grasping her horn as she carefully lifted him up, tipping her head back so that he seated himself comfortably.

He sat nestled between her ears, leaning his head against the hardened spiral of the unicorn’s horn, stray hairs from her mane tickling his skin, though he found no amusement in it. He lay there slack and devoid of expression, closing his eyes as he felt his friend back up and turn her body around, going back the direction she had initially come from.

The mare started out at a measured trot, Mason’s body jostling slightly as she moved.

As the events of the day settled deep in his marrow, the traumatized spirit felt the imminent welling up of hurt in him, causing his chest to constrict and his throat to ache. His lips wobbled and a choked sob escaped him as his companion picked up speed and broke into a gallop, letting her worry out in a snort.

Mason’s pain broke through the dam holding his tears back, fat droplets sliding down his cheeks and falling to the earth as the unicorn ran.

He let all the hurt and frustration he felt well out of him in a great wave. His tears clouded his vision and fell to the ground at a steady pace now, Mason unaware of the effect he was having on it.

The mare ran faster still, noticing the beginnings of creeping vines poking their way through the dirt and neighing encouragingly.

This prompted the spirit to take notice of the greenery attempting to anchor itself in the soil, curling toward him as if to greet his retreating form. The spirit wiped a hand across his eyes and sniffled, believing what he was about to do to be the correct course of action, no matter how much he wanted to dissipate away into nothing.

So, with a heavy heart he lifted himself from the head of his dear friend and took to the air, her form becoming smaller as he ascended higher, his body slipping into a shade of heather and his expression sliding into one of neutrality as he spread himself across the sky.

The land was starved for attention, and as Mason’s tears fell it soaked up the liquid greedily and with fervor, more and more sprouts wrangling themselves free from the recesses of their ashen prison to prompt the spirit to act vigorously and with conviction.

The barest hint of a smile turned the guardian’s lips and he blanketed himself further within the confines of the heavens, covering the sky in a shroud of grey, his body heavy with replenishing fluids and ready to let them cover the earth.

And he did.

Rain broke from his form and fell to the earth in a sheet, and as he traveled through the sky, the excited neighs of his companion sounding below him, the timid smile he had felt grace his lips before spread, turning the plush petals upward in full.

The earth shared in his expression of happiness as its contents rushed up to meet him, trees of all sizes and colors suddenly bursting from the ground in shared exuberance, their crowns full and gorgeous. Clouds of insects, bright beetles and varied butterflies, cicadas and honeybees, coming into existence in a torrent of buzzing. Fields of flowers boomingly bloomed, exploding across vast fields and begging to be looked upon with reverence and awe. Mason raced through the land, greenery tagging along behind him wherever he went. He felt genuine laughter shaking his shoulders as blue jays twittered past him.

This. This is what he was here for. What he was meant for.

Life exploded around him in wonderful shades of green and teal and red, oranges, purples, yellows, pinks, it wasn’t stopping and he didn’t intend for it to stop. He unreservedly rushed to the smoldering crater that the pyramid figure occupied previously, reveling in the satisfaction it brought to see trees and berry bushes and little ferns covering the mountainside where before no living thing would take hold.

His form shimmered as the entirety of the forest burgeoned into a thriving ecosystem, the streams of water clear and sparkling, the woodland animals spry and healthy and his beloved plants coming back to him in beautiful spectacle.

He shot up out of the trees, his body twisting through the air in a spirited dance and a smile nearly splitting his face apart.

He felt whole again.

However, he soon halted his dance when he heard the telltale neighing of his horned companion. He glanced down at the hill below him and his face lit up with joy, suddenly sailing toward her with arms outstretched.

The lively forest guardian crashed into her, nuzzling his face into her neck and his arms gripping her mane closely as he laughed a warbled laugh, tears threatening to drip from his eyes again as she snuffled his hair, nibbling some of the strands there and causing the guardian to giggle.

As he lifted his face from her neck, they looked at each other with a shared understanding and affection.

The unicorn’s muzzle bumped against Mason’s head and he laughed.

They were okay.

Everything was okay.

***

Mason walked through a rather heavily wooded part of his forest this day. The sunlight was strong, but even it had trouble permeating the thick foliage, only the occasional ray shining through the leaves and dappling the forest floor with speckles of light.

He ran his fingers absentmindedly over the stray vine or bush from time to time, heading deeper along the path nature had carved for him, listening to the sound of his footfalls, small twigs breaking under him and leaves stirring as he moved.

He had taken this trek every year since that time, and as he steadily approached the small clearing his heartbeat quickened in pace. Not out of fear, per se, but he supposed there was some lingering apprehension there after such events took place.

The forest spirit breached the opening of the clearing, a small patch of grass encircled by a copse of willows.

And held within its center, was a statue.

Laden with ebony stone and pyramid in shape it was not, though.

This one was grey, and slightly cracked, taking on a more two-dimensional triangular shape with a single arm extended. It was half buried in the ground and moss has taken over half its visage, though it hadn’t managed to cover up its singular eye yet.

Mason liked to think its hand was extended in greeting.

It was what he hoped for anyway.

After the harrowing experience at this being’s hand, he should have felt hatred. Resentment towards this demon for antagonizing him so thoroughly and destroying what he held dear.

But he hadn’t. Still didn’t.

He didn’t think it was within his nature to hate someone so absolutely, and when he had happened upon this statue, knowing in his heart that it was the _very same being_ , he had been overcome with a sadness that baffled him. 

He had set to work planting a garden around this statue, finding contentment in the knowledge that he was able to surround it with life, with his favorite flowers.

Heather, rose and lily, all white, sat situated around the statue in tasteful bunches, flanking the sides and rear of it, nearly hugging the stone in a sweet floral embrace.

Mason crept forward until he stood right in front of the statue, kneeling before it and staring at its eye, level with his own face, and sighed.

He closed his eyes and leaned forward, brushing his lips fleetingly across the stone’s rough surface before opening them again. He felt that, were it a different time, they could have coexisted peaceably.

Perhaps, though he didn’t know where, nor when such an occurrence would unfold, they could meet again under the good graces of the sun someday.

And with that thought in mind, Mason stood up from his position among the flowers, bidding a quiet farewell to the statue and exiting the clearing.

A moment went by where all was still again within the little space until the lightest of breezes passed through, rocking the flowers gently.

And if they appeared as though they were waving their goodbyes…

Well.

Perhaps they were.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone curious, Bill and Dipper are both humanoid in appearance, though Bill undergoes a transformation and reverts to a more base form. He didn't maintain his psyche very well...so corruption happened. Poor dear.
> 
> Songs I listened to include "Cold" by Jorge Mendez, Danse Macabre, and then just the general sounds of rainfall and birdsong. Plus, you know...The Firebird. 
> 
>  Well, hope you got at least something out of this (though I'm not even sure if I did, hahahaha...oh). Leave me your thoughts, a comment, a criticism, a critique below if you're feeling up to it. 
> 
> I've got a tumblr (fitting-user-not-found) if you want to chat. See ya.


End file.
